Immutable Fact
by Pirodarkness
Summary: So we read all about the main characters who love and support Monster kind, but what about the other side of the picket line! I am here to fix that problem, damnit! LOOKING FOR EDITOR also most mistakes are fixed. XD
1. Chapter 1

People. Everywhere.

I hate people. Like people can go fuck themselves. But I was here on a mission and. Damn it, I was going to finish it!

So here I am. At the ass end of a protesting crowd. Facing a poorly made stage at the top of Mt. Ebbot, with my trusty backpack and hiking boots, sipping from my water bottle. I mean who the fuck decided that it was a good idea to have a press conference at the top of a MOUNTAIN?! Fucking monsters, that's who. Those creatures that crawled out of this damned mountain.

That's right. Monsters. They popped out of the mountain like daises a year ago. Explaining that they wanted peace, and to live topside. Explaining about a war thousands of years ago and that we humans trapped them down there. Preaching that were merely made of dust and magic. Magic of all things, like it was the absolute truth. What was the word I'm looking for…? Doesn't matter, but they expect us to understand? THEN one of them actually used the stuff and BOOM they were on lock down. The monster lifted a kid by some force and had them on the ceiling upside down for god sake! Then proceeded to fling bones at the kid! BONES! People thought it was all ropes and wires but the government immediately put military control on the situation. They had them on lockdown under the mountain again. Good. The things need to stay where they belong.

Sadly that's why I was here. After a year of talks the monsters finally widdled the government down. The fuckers showed them that they meant no harm. Preaching of peace, love, and hope. Disgusting. I was disgusted with my people and their weaknesses. And those damn…..THINGS.

Today they go free. They decided to have a press conference to explaine more and answer any more questions on magic. the best part was that the questions about Monsters will be answered by the king and queen themselves. Apparently a gang of monsters who were the first out of the cave volunteered to be demonstrators. Whatever that means. Doesn't matter though. I was here for a reason. Holding my makeshift sign that read "BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG", I shouted with the other protesters. "Our ancestors believed it so do I!" "Back to hell!" "Think of the children!" though I think we were too far from the stage for them to hear.

The stage was set in front of the entrance to the underground. A curtain placed the view of it of course. They were probably using it as a back room of sorts. There were six seats set up in the background and a podium front and center. Press was set to be the only people in front of the stage and the protesters were not allowed admittance by the military police. Priviaged SOB's…

security got tighter. Police and the "Royal Guard" filed out from the back of the stage and made a grid around the stage. Fuck. That was a lot of security. How...?!

I was thinking a mile a minute as a cast of different monsters came after the Royal Guard. A female looking blue fish marched out scanning the crowd with a watchful gaze. She had light armor on that looked fancier then the Royal Guard's. She must be important… a yellow dinosaur came close after Fish Lady. Yup that's her name now. I smirked at the thought. The Dino looked nervous, visibly shaking. Her eyes kept to the floor or on Fish Lady. Two different sized skeletons followed behind them. The tall one looked confident and excited looking over the humans with a smile. You shuddered. It does know that most humans here were shouting profanities at it right? What the actual fuck? The Smaller one kept a grin on his face as he watched the crowd from the corner of his eyes. He looked uneasy and on guard. Is he walking strategically placing himself in front of the taller skeleton…? It's smarter than the other at least… both of them seemed more comical to me than a threat. I pushed them out of my mental list of things to worry about.

All of them seemed pleasant and friendly. But that was their plan, wasn't it? They wanted Humans to accept them into our homes and break bread. But I knew that the best spy jobs were done from the inside. I would know.

' ok calm down you got this.' I told myself as I put down my backpack and fished out my camera and press badge. I made sure no one saw me as I up them on and made my way to the gate of the press entrance. It went without a hitch and I got in. though they still kept their eyes on me. Well I was late to the party after all…

After another security check, it was finally time for the King and Queen to show themselves. They walked out looking regal, with eyes sweeping the crowd. Goats. Of all things. You have goat to be kidding me. Heh… Why do they have to look like goats…? Both towered over the crowd and the others on the stage. Walking forward the king stepped up to the podium fitted with a gazillion microphones basically duck taped to it and took a deep breath and breathing it out slowly.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming to this historic hand happy day. Us monsters are very excited to join your kind up on surface today!" the king started talking but for you it was time for action. You placed your backpack down and fished for your camera and press badge. You found them and put them on and walked to the press guard. "We know you are all curious about monsters. So we will be explaining about our magic and about monster and human souls." I got passed the gaud and made my way to the front as best I could. The press was basically pushing each other to get their answers first. Pushing back most of them found out that I was stronger. After a little more prodding and pushing I finally got to the front. Not close enough though… damn it. "We will all be taking turns taking questions. But please one at a time. We will be calling out who we wish to answer. I will start. Ah, yes you there!" the King grinned pointing at someone in the crowd.

"if youre made of magic what makes you solid?"

"u-um I can answer t-that." The yellow dino answered. "I-it is because the dust in out bodies is compacted. It's the magic that holds the dust together and gives us the ability to move and have personalities. For us magic is like human's DNA. We receive our traits and personalities through our parents combined magic. M-monster m-mating is a whole nother story I will n-not be b-bringing up today." Was she blushing?! Monster mating?! I thought they Spawn! This is way worse!

"if you are made of dust and magic how are the… e rim sorry I don't mean to offend but how are the skeletons able to keep together?"

"easy. mmmmmmagic~~" The short skeleton said from his seat. His hands were making jaz hands. Some people in the press chuckled. His forever grin widened. (If that's even posable) the question forgotten for now.

More questions were asked. I didn't care to listen. I needed an opening…

"We were told by government officials that Souls were real. Can you explain more about them?"

"Ah, yes right to the point then. Souls are very much real. We actually wanted to demonstrate it to have a visual introduction to it. My good friend Sans…" he gestured to the smaller skeleton, who stepped forward. He had his hands in his pockets with the same stupid grin on his… skull? Ugh. " Offered to help demonstrate. Though I would like to invite a volunteer to the stage as to show that it's not all a show of trickery"

My hand shot out the instant he offered the chance on the stage. This was perfect. The stupid beasts were basically offering themselves up to get hurt.

"Young lady, in the front! Thank you for eagerly allowing us to demonstrate this! Lesser Dog please escort her up here?" the king asked one of his guards. He was so polite and cheery, it made me sick. I glanced at the skeleton. He was looking at me, like he was trying to figure me out. Good luck with that monster.

A… dog…? A dog about my height lopped up to me as the crowd made room for it. It bowed to me and held out its hand(paw?). It was kidding right?

'Keep appearances y/n. Don't blow cover now.' I reminded myself, and took its paw/hand. I strived to not snatch my hand back as it took me through the security officers and onto the stage. It stood me on the left side of the stage.

The skeleton was already on the opposite side, looking me over. I felt somewhat violated as it looked at me. He didn't look as much as I expected it to look. You know, like the living dead? But it didn't. It's bones seemed bleach white. Eyes were like little... Lights? That followed you. It wore a blue hooded jacket and a black t-shirt with black jogger shorts. Wait… why. What the hell is he wearing hot pink slippers for?! You looked back to his skull to see he was smirking at you. How can it even MAKE facial expressions?! You couldn't help it. With your left hand that wasn't facing the press you flipped it the bird. It's smirk turned into a full on grin.

You moved your attention back to the king and queen. Holy carp (heh) were they bigger then you thought! They towered over even the taller skeleton and even THAT was saying something! All of these monsters, except this… Sans and Lesser Dog, absolutely TOWERED over your measly 5 foot 7 inches! This was NOT good.

Abort…?

"Thank you for volunteering young lady. Might I ask what your name is?" the king asked.

"I actually would politely decline giving my name for personal reasons" There. That was not insulting, right?

"Very well, then." The king smiled. Oh thank god. "Sans here, is the weakest here out of all of us. It is also why he volunteered to do this. Sans, if you would…"

"sure." it answered, and looked back at me. "you are going to feel something pull at you right here" it pointed at its chest. "but don't worry it's just my magic. then you will hear and feel a pop. that will be your soul coming out of you. don't worry. i'm no heart breaker." He winked at me. Oh FUCK NO. EW. I mentally cringed. "not as long as I have your consent to do this?" I nodded. He looked eager to get started. "then are you ready?" I nodded again. "alright let's get this show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

'Too bad this show is a one way street.' I thought.

It closed its eyes. At this point I just stopped worrying how it did the things that it wasn't supposed to be able to do with its face anymore, only because its left eye lid began to glow and show wisps of blue… is that what magic looks like? Before I could ask what the hell was going on; it raised its left hand that was covered in the blue wisps. Its palm was facing me. I felt something inside me tingle. It was strange, like a vibration in your being. I looked down and saw something glowing in your chest. I looked up in surprise and horror at the skeleton. But it was grinning. It suddenly clenched its fist and made a pulling motion.

I gasped. What the FUCK?! There was a tug at my chest and then a POP! It HURT, I saw the skeleton flinch too. Why did I feel suddenly feel vulnerable? Like I was naked for the world to see?! I glared at the skeleton, but it wasn't looking at me. It was looking at my…?

"Why the fuck are you looking at my bres—," I looked down too to check if nothing was erm.. hanging out. But it wasn't. No, but a brown heart shaped… heart that was glowing red, like blood red. I looked back up to see the skeleton glaring at me. It twisted its hand and suddenly the brown heart turned blue. "Wha-?!" someone took ahold of my arms and another tried to wrestle hand cuffs on me.

What?! Oh HELL no. Not until I did some damage! I put all of my strength into getting away. I kicked the person holding my arms in the shins.

"OWIE!"

I didn't care, using the distraction I flung myself at the king grabbing my knife out if my boot as I went.

"pap! oh, hell no!"

Suddenly I felt super heavy and smashed to the ground. Head, meet ground. Ow…what the fu—

"you made the worst decision of your life lady." Pink slippers appeared in front of my eyes. I couldn't lift my head to shoot it a look.

"What do you mean?! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" I yelled at it. I knew the way I held the knife that the cameras saw nothing but a struggle for me to get away.

"This brings me back to my next explanation of souls. The glow around the soul tells us moods or intentions of the owner. Red being Anger or Violence." The King stepped back up to the podium, its eyes on me narrowing. "If you look at her soul currently, it has changed to a black glow. This means evil or deceit. Do not lie to get out of a failed attempt of murder, miss. It will do no good here."

"Yeah? And how do we humans know if what you explain about souls is not lies?!" I asked in defiance.

"We have already told the right officials and they have conducted tests to prove if these facts are true or not." The king replied.

Now I just feel like digging myself a hole…

"So, now, what is your name?" the king asked.

"….Becca." I was curious if my apparent soul would change color if I told the truth.

It changed right when I began to say my name. A brown color, same as the hearts, glowed brightly around it. Huh.

"now was that so hard?" I knew where that voice came from. I still couldn't move otherwise I'd glare daggers at it. "Rebecca, huh? that's an old name…"it commented.

"Becca. Don't use my full name." I growled.

"Beck-"

"NO." I will kill that one. Red showed on the brown heart.

"jeez, kid. chill." It stepped back a little bit as I felt an increase of pressure.

"Sans, Papyrus if you would please escort Becca to the green room? I would like to speak with her after the press meeting." The king said.

"YES, SIR!" the taller skeleton looked uncomfortable stepping forward rubbing his hands together nervously.

"ok." Shorty lifted his hand a little and some pressure was lifted off of me. "get up."

I sat up and looked at it. "No shit?" It glared at me as I got up from the floor.

The king returned his attention back to the crowd of press that was yelling for a comment on the attack. You were promptly hand cuffed and brought to the back of the stage. As you walked you noticed that the short Skeleton led you as the tall one followed. You looked around and saw many human officials and some monsters speaking and running around.

"so," That's it. It's now dubbed Smol and the other Toll. It started to talk as we walked to wherever I was going to be kept. "what's a pretty thing like you got ageist us monsters?"

"Tons." I reply. I'm not telling them anything. Not even over my dead body. Pretty…?!

It laughs at the face I make at it. It's flirting on purpose to get a high off of it, damnit. "that's ok if you won't tell me; but the king and queen will get it out of you. we're here."

I wasn't paying attention before but now I looked around. We were right in front of the mouth of the cave.

"Absolutely not. I am not going in there. No." I turned on my heel and ran face to face into Toll.

"NOW HUMAN, HOW ELSE WILL WE GET TO THE THRONE ROOM?" It said.

"You know your loud right? I'm right in front of you for god sake!" I replied.

The pressures back and I'm being pulled to Smol and turned around to face it. It looks absolutely menacing. Its left eye is alight with a blue and yellow ring and the other is extinguished and, well, dead looking.

It speaks quietly. I'm guessing so Toll won't hear smol, it _is_ using my body to hide its expression after all.

"two rules while you're in my _caring_ hands, Rebecca. one, I know it may be hard for you but, _be nice._ second, _o."_ That last part really hit home. Both of its eye…lights? Went out and it had this menacing grin. It actually scared me. It chuckled and blinked, bringing back its eyes. "now, how's about we mosey on our way down. oh, don't look so _grim_. it's better than being _six feet under._ though it is technically thousands of feet _underground._ "

….What? He didn't just…? Oh god. He punned about the fact that they were literally skeletons dragging a soul to the underworld. Seriously?!

"SANS, NO!"

"sans, yes."

"SANS, WE JUST MET THIS HUMAN AND YOU ARE ALREADY POLUTEING THEM WITH YOUR AWFUL—" Toll stopped at the sound of my giggles.

Shit, no, I can't laugh it! It's evil for god sake! I'm here to kill their damn monarchs not laugh at their banter! I forced my poker face on. But it was too late, they saw.

"YOU LIKE PUNS TOO?! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMEING TOO?!" Toll yelled looking utterly distraught.

"you look constipated there, kid. just let it out."

Oh my fucking god. I just walked into the cave. I'm just going to accept my fate and walk right into hell, laughing like a maniac.

"that's the spirit."


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to the Green Room before I can even notice where we went. 'Green room' is another fucking pun. It's a literal garden with a throne in the middle of it. These monsters are really working the innocence thing little too hard. It's disgusting. Like something right out of a children's educational show, sappy and full of shitty puns.

"HUMAN PLEASE TAKE A SEAT ANYWHERE! WE WILL BE HERE AWILE." Toll yelled at me.

I just glared at it. I moved to the throne and sat it is with a defiant smirk. Both skeletons didn't seem to mind my choice of seat. Smol just shrugged and sat on the floor near you as did Toll. Toll went off on a banter on spaghetti or something as Smol antagonized him with shitty puns.

I sat there in silence. This was literal hell for me I don't know now if what I was going to do was worth it anymore. What if my parent saw the broadcast and were freaking out. They were agents the monsters as much as I was but they still wanted a future for me. I was going somewhere in life too. I was going to college for computers and I already had my CNA certification. I was the top of my class and had a job as a nurse at a children's pediatric. Though all of that was fine and dandy but my relationships? Friends? A god damn boyfriend at that? Well they were all fake. My "boyfriend" had been cheating on me from the start and my god damn friend's helped him do it. I was with him for 10 god damn years and had no clue…My parents still wanted me to marry the jerk and I disappointed them when I said no. They haven't talked to me since. All because I didn't want to be in a crappy relationship. I really didn't want to think of all that right now. I need aspirin and… no I need straight up vodka for this. On and on the skeletons went until, sweat merciful mother, the queen came to relive me from my hell.

"Thank you both for watching her as we finished." The queen said.

"no problem Tori. She didn't let out a peep anyway."

The queen turned her attention to you "Speaking of, Lady Becca, as Monarch of the Underground, you are here by arrested until farther notice." What? "With the press still asking questions of me and King Asgore, we are hard pressed to question you sooner rather than later. But later it must be." It sighed. "Sans, Papyrus, I must ask you both to take her to your home in Snowdin and keep her there. Undyn will be there when she can. Once talks are done, Asgore and I shall come later then her, to talk with Lady Becca." Deeper into the depths of hell. I don't know if I should be scared or… nevermind.

"OF COURSE, LADY TORIEL! I SHALL BE THE BEST HOST FOR THE PRISIONER!" Toll shouted.

"tori…" Smoll did not look happy.

"I know Sans. But right now I cannot do anything about this right now."

"right…. She will have to stay in our shed. alright Pap? no exceptions." It said to its brother sternly. Toll nodded.

"uh, excuse me?! Don't I have a say?!" I asked annoyed.

"no." "No."

"I have to go back and finish the conference. Thank you Sans," The queen smiled warmly at Toll. "Papyrus."

Toll made a flourishing bow to the queen while Smoll nodded while the queen made her exit. Smoll turned to face me making a face. Well fuck you too, not like I want to be in this shit situation. It walked over to me and went around me. I felt a tug on my cuffs and something tingly on them.

"sit." My legs gave out from the pressure on my cuffs and I fell on my butt. "stay." It chuckled.

"Fuck you!" I used my hands to rub oy butt.

"LANGUAGE!" Toll squeaked.

"what he said…" it gave you a glare. It came closer to me and shoved something into my hands. It was a pad of paper and a pen. "I figured you would like to send a message to your family, all things considered."

I looked back at the pad and pen. Who the hell would even care where I was or what I was doing…? Oh! I jotted down a address and a short message. God I hope they weren't too mad at me… I've been so stupid lately. That last fight was pretty bad…

"u-uh, here. The address is on the back." I said and it took it. looking it over it glanced back at me and turned to Toll.

"bro, i need to go talk to undine for a minute. why don't you take her to the river person and o'll catch up as soon as i'm done."

"ALRIGHT, BROTHER! COME HUMAN!" The feeling on my cuffs changed a bit and suddenly I had some mobility. I lifted myself up but stayed where I was.

"Absolutely not. Hell can't take me yet!" I stood my ground.

"paps just take her. you know the trick i taught you…" Smoll toothy grin lifted on one side in a smirk.

"AH, YES, OF COURSE!" suddenly my cuffs were pushing me forward towards a door I haven't been through yet. "WE WILL SEE YOU SOON B—" We both looked back at Smoll but it was nowhere to be seen. Toll grumbled and used its magic to push me to follow it.

Toll took me down a couple of elevators and out into… holy fucking shit this place really was hell. I stepped off of the elevator and was blasted right in the face with HEAT. As a reaction I closed my eyes to protect them from the heat once I knew that I'd be fine I opened them. Shit. As I looked around I saw lava and god… so this is how I die huh? Being dragged into hell by a skeleton. a literal death reaper… I looked at Toll as he walked ahead of me… this idiot couldn't hurt a fly, I don't think I have to worry about this one. But the other one… that one is too short to be a threat… right?

"HUMAN WE ARE HERE!" I jumped at the sound of Tolls voice.

"Can you not yell?! You scared me to hell!" I smirked.

"NOT YOU TOO! ARRRG!" it through its arms up into the air and stomped over to a… river? What? I looked back to see the lava still flowing behind me. I can't even anymore. Anyway, puns seemed to bother this one. I keep that information for later use.

Toll stopped at the river's edge and lifted a… hand? Up to it's…. Teeth…? Fucking hell. And whistled out a tune. Doo dee doo!

For a while nothing happened I glanced at the skeleton and wondered what we were waiting for. Some kind of magical unicorn dolphin? Kraken? Wale? In no way am I riding inside a wale's mouth like some kind of Pinocchio. I was about to say something when I spotted a boat coming closer. It was too foggy to see who was driving but as it got closer it didn't matter if I couldn't see or not. Whoever it was it was cloaked in a hooded cape. It stood at the back of the boat unmoving. It docked and toll moved closer to talk to it.

"GOOD DAY RIVER PERSON! WE NEED TO GET TO SNOWDIN." It said.

"Tra la la, good day, Papyrus. Of course, hop in." A sing song voice came from the hooded figure.

"Nopenopenope" Is all I said as I started to turn around and walk away.

I yelped as I felt my feet lift off of the ground. Another tug and I was back on my feet in the boat. "NOW HUMAN, I AM IN CHARGE OF YOU UNTILL FERTHER NOTICE. PLEASE DO NOT RUN AWAY AND GET YOURSELF LOST!" the skeleton got in the boat too.

"Tra la la. Off we go."

With a jerk the boat started to move. I sighed now a literal Greek mythology came true. A river person who ferried the dead to their final resting place was taking me to mine. Guess I should just give up. I sighed.

"aw don't tell me you mist me that much."

"DO YoU mAke NOISE?!" I jumped out of my seat rocking the boat a bit.

"woah. I don't know you that much to rock the boat just yet." It gave me a shit eating grin.

"FFF-"

"tra la la. One should not talk if one does not have anything good to say, tra la la~"

I looked at the river person and then at smoll. "No."

It just looked at me delighted and amused in my disgust for it.

"Here we are, tra la la~"

I looked to where we were docking and suddenly I felt cold. Is that snow? Toll and Smoll stepped off of the boat and I heard the distinct crunch of the snow. I stepped off too, too curious to give any opposition. I felt the sinking of my boots in the snow and its crunch. I leaned down and scooped some in my hand. It started melting and was distinctly cold. I missed the snow. I used to live in the north east in Connecticut. I absolutely loved the fall and winter months. Bundling up and sitting with hot coco. Or even shoveling the drive way. I know that last one is a stretch but I loved shoveling. It had this peacefulness and the naborhood would help each other out. I smiled as I rolled the snow into a snow ball and threw it up catching it again. I dropped it again before my hands got too cold. I was grinning.

"huh. didn't know you could do that."

I forgot where I was and looked up at the monsters staring at me. I looked away dropping my grin real quick.

"aw don't let us ruin your good mood."

"COME HUMAN, WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Toll said seeming more excited now that I seemed to like the place.

As we walked I noticed this place seemed like a Christmas town. There was a Christmas tree and everything. Warm lights spilled onto the snowy path from homes and store fronts, making the place that much more charming. Oh! This house even has Christmas lights out!... wait. What? No! This is a monster village! It's the middle of summer too! This is all magic! Fake!

"SANS IT SEEMS THE HUMAN MAY BE HAVING AN INTERNAL BATTLE WITH HERSELF."

"I know, it's funny watching her face change so much" it chuckled. "Becca, earth to Becca." I jumped at my name and looked at who was calling me. "this is where you'll be staying." It motioned to a rickety old shack. I looked back at it with a 'you're kidding right?' face. It just walked up and opened the door beckoning me in. I stood where I was refusing to move. "either you go in or I make you." Nope, not moving. "fine." It raised its hand and I feel my soul tingle. He made a motion towards him. I felt my soul being pulled and saw where I was being dragged. I dug my heels into the snow trying not to move. "look lady i can pull harder but i don't want to hurt you. ether let it happen or walk in yourself. the third option wont be as accommodating." He seemed serious about what he said. He looked menacing even if he was smaller them his supposed brother. I begrudgingly complied and walked in past him.

I looked around. There was bars on the right side of the room. But they looked too spread apart to keep anything in. whelp. This is going to be easy. I looked inside the supposed prison and saw a dog bed and dog bowl…? What the actual-

"I SHALL PREPARE SOME OF MY WELCOME SPAGETTI FOR THE NEW HUMAN!" Toll pranced out and disappeared around the corner. Smoll moved in the shack and looked around himself.

"not much, I know. I'll come back later with blankets and some, er, real food." It walked over to the dog bowl and picked it up. "your obesely not dogging for this bowl. I'll put it outside for the real dogs."

"dogs? Like that Lesser Dog thing?" I asked, ignoring its pun.

It flinched and glared at me. "Lesser Dog is not a thing… but yes and no. there's also Annoying Dog who comes by a lot to annoy my brother. I feed him so he would come back more often." It grin grew wider at the thought. It glanced at me and saw me watching it. "so uh, despite the look this place it pretty secure. No one can get in or out. So I wouldn't try anything if I were you." This asshole. " i'll be right back. " it moved to the door and began to shut it behind it. "don't miss me." it said and gave a wing before shutting it.

I ignored that comment for the moment as I listened for a distinct sound of the lock on the door. But nothing came. I was mentally screaming as I moved to the door and turned the knob, pushing on the door. I didn't budge. I hate magic… I turned back to my new prison and looked closer. There were two windows that were broken. The flor was wooden with some planks torn out. The walls had seen better day too. This had to be the worst prison. So many ways to get out it's not even funny. And I don't plan on staying in a shack with no heat.

This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"so, uh, i figured you wanted something real to eat…" the shack door creaked open. Sans stepped in balancing a blanket, pillow, a paper bag, and a portable mug . "Pap's cooking isn't vary… edible so I brought you some Grill—"He finally looked up after putting everything down and found a window shattered and Becca nowhere to be seen. "well shit. Knew I should have warded the place first… ah well."

He left the shed and went around the building to the shattered window.

"she can be that stupid… of course." He looked for foot prints but she was smart enough to cover her tracks. "what does she think she's doing? she got here by River Person, and River knows not to take her anywhere." He sighed. "welp." There was a flash and he was gone.

Becca's POV

Running. Running was a good old friend of mine. High school track practices don't fail me now!

It's totally failing me though. Yep, can't breathe. Gotta stop.

I was glad I didn't have to cover my path anymore because thankfully the snow stopped at one point. I was glad of that too because my arms were tired from waving that branch around on the ground to mask my footprints, time consuming too. Thank you girl scouts. My high school days actually helping for once.

I stopped when I reached a waterfall and looked around. There was nowhere to hide, I have to keep going till I find a place to rest out of eyesight.

I am forced to stop at a waterfall obstructing the path. Looking at the water, I see garbage floating down the stream. The water looked to be as deep as my knees, but there was nowhere else to go. I sighed as I braced myself for squishy sopping boots and step into the disgusting water. I could feel how squishy and slippery the bottom felt through my boots as I moved forward. I couldn't watch my step; the water was too mucky to see through. I swear if I slip... well I can't really do much can I?

The monsters live in this? How the hell did a kid go through this and come out clean? These monsters must smell like shit. Closest I was to a monster is when I was grappled into submission. Though at the time I wasn't thinking of how lemony fresh they smelled. Not that I'm curious, but like, how do those things live like this?!

Suddenly my legs made contact, and I fell on top of something soft. What the fuck?! A mattress?! Before I could get more of my barring's I feel the distinct feeling of falling.

Sans POV

He found her a long time ago. It was just funny to watch her try. When he found her, she just dropped the branch that she used to distort her tracks and booked it. He sighed. No way is he going to run. He teleported to a ledge above the waterfall. He sat with his legs dangling over the edge to wait for her.

When she finally arrived she hesitated to the edge of the water looking at it. Her face was just hilarious. She looked disgusted and confused at the same time. Once she stepped into the water and made her way across she just looked plain horrified. It took all of his effort not to crack up laughing. He wondered what was going through her head. How the kid could get through this in one piece? How they lived in the garbage like this? Though granted on how they live, it was more clean then anything. When monsters went garbage picking, each home had a sanitary system to clean the items they brought back. They weren't savages. But he knew she didn't think that probably. He didn't know much about her at all, not that she'd share. She was a stubborn one for sure.

Oh yes he definitely knew the mattress was coming. He knew it was coming right for her. He also knew that he was in for a good laugh. He let it happen.

And hot damn was it worth it. She fell sideways onto the mattress and scrambled to get some kind of parches on the wobbling floating be. And her FACE! Oh god, so worth it! He fell on his side laughing. Looking back at her he knew the inevitable would happen so he took a shortcut to help her.

Becca's POV

I clutched onto the mattress for dear life as I fell and waited for the ground to hit…. Yep… Any second now….

Ok so this can only mean one of two things. One I could be dead, or two fucking magic. I hoped for the ladder….. I refuse to open my eyes to check. For the moment I really didn't want to know. I felt something hard holding me from my back and under my legs. I could smell the distinct sent of pine and… you know that smell you get when you know it's about to snow? Yah that smell and a manly… musk? I can't explain it any better but god did I swoon for it. But ok so am I… dead? An angel holding me to take me to heaven instead of this literal hell? Oh god please be a thing…

I opened my eyes looking around. My heart dropped as I recognized the shed.

"Nooooooooooo!" I moaned as I slumped.

"whoa there, kid. i know you don't want me to let you go but, geez! also don't go rag dolling on me now. you're not exactly light."

"WHAT?!" I jumped out of its arms I was apparently in and flew to the opposite side of the room. "God fucking damn it!" I looked at it and pointed at it. "NO!" I scolded it like I would a dog. "No!"

"…. seriously…? Don't talk to me like that." It looked at me like I was crazy. "your welcome for saving you by the way. I told you not to try and leave. But, heh, you apparently did miss me. the way you were holding on and smelling me…" I bet I looked horrified because it started laughing hysterically. It was laughing so hard it had to sit down before he fell over. He had to stop for breath at one point… wait did it have to breath? I shuddered at the thought.

"You done? I have places to be."

It looked at me. "pfffft." (he's thinking of Becca "going" down the waterfall) aaand there he goes again. "where? at the bottom of a waterfall?" It cracked up even more.

At this point I was so done with this skeleton and its laughing. I moved to the door and tried to open it. Did magic auto lock or something?! The door didn't budge. I looked back at the skeleton again but it looked like it was just laughing even harder.

Yuck it up asshole.

I stomped over to the window I broke and moved to climb out. There was a white movement and suddenly bones obstructed me from the window. I looked at the other window and bones came from the ground and barred me from leaving from that one too. That little shit! I swung myself to face the skeleton.

"you're a stubborn one, eh? The place is magiced up now. no escape." It got up and moved to a paper bag and tossed it to me. I caught it, barely. "food. eat. it'll be cold by now, because of your little escapade, but you'll thank me later when Papyrus comes back. mug of hot coco here too…. oh! Also." It snapped its fingers and the room seemed to warm up. "there." It looked at the broken window and the other. He waved his hands and the bones that blocked the windows drew closer together until there were no space in-between them. "now your warm and there's no breeze. There's a pillow and blanket for you too."

Why was this skeleton being so… tentative to me? I attempted murder on its king! Though… I mean if someone assassinated my president I don't think it would affect me much either…? I don't know monster life but neither do I care to. But like, aren't monarchs different and meaningful to their people? My mind was reeling as I looked in the bag. There was a burger and fries. The smell wafted out and, oh god, I didn't know I was so hungry before. This bag just smelled like heaven too. I went to the dog bed and sat in it as I dug in on the fries. I never knew fries can be so good! I groaned as I put a second fry in my mouth. I eyed the burger as I ate wondering if it was just as good. Taking the burger in my hands I unwrapped it. It was just a plane cheese burger thankfully. I took out the lettuce and tomato. Smol made a noise of distain as I did so, but I ignored it taking a bite.

Holy mother in heaven!

"Who made this?!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"heh, Grillbs' did. looks like he has another fan. he'll be burning when he finds out who." It moved back to the door. "Paps should be here any minute. fair warning, don't eat what he has. How you do it is up to you, but human, i swear if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form…. e." It's eye lights disappeared in its sockets as it turned to me one more time. Its eye lights came back and game me a smile "the warding I put up will tell me if you're doing anything so just don't. i don't want to keep checking on you. I'll be back later on tonight to see if you're ok, though. see you later" It winked at me and turned back to the door; it walked out shutting the door quietly.

Well that wasn't creepy or anything losing your eyes… were they eyes?

That's it.

I grabbed the blankets it left and moved for the dog bed. Though I have standards and I would never sleep in one, I had to accept it for now. I would rather sleep in a dog bed then on the cold hard wood floor. The floor was so old I wouldn't be surprised that I'd get splinters.

I made myself a makeshift bed covering the dog bed with a sheet and grabbing the pillow placing it on top. I laid in it to test it out.

Holy crap it was comfier then my own bed at home. A god damn dog bed on old rotted hard wood floor was comfi—you know what? I'm just so done with today. Everything was just so upside down. I hated this place. Nothing should or is this perfect. Monsters are not nice; it's all a fucking ruse. I just need to go to sleep and this will all be just a dream…. Right? God, I hope so. I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall asleep.


End file.
